Could It Be Any Harder
by Sany Evans
Summary: Rose relembra de alguns momentos de sua vida... Song Finc com a musica do The Calling.


_**Could It Be Any Harder **_

_**(fade away, fade away, fade away oh)**_

Andava com passos lentos pelas ruas tão conhecidas de Ottery St Catchpole. Lembrava perfeitamente o caminho, mas não tinha pressa em chegar. Não demorou até parar em frente a um belo sobrado em meio aos morros, afastado da cidade. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans e ficou olhando o belo jardim da propriedade. Caminhou lentamente pelas belas árvores que cercavam a casa e parou em frente a um balanço. Deu um meio sorriso ao vê-lo ainda ali. Lembrava-se bem do dia em que seu pai o construíra especialmente para ela. Num ato automático, olhou para a árvore onde o balanço ficava e pode ver as letras RW, em uma caligrafia quase que infantil, gravadas. Tinha oito anos quando as colocara ali.

Respirou fundo e caminho até o pequeno portão. Ficou parada por algum tempo antes de tomar coragem e entrar. Nada tinha mudado. O jardim, ainda bem cuidado, a grama bem aparada e sem nenhum gnomo, afinal, sua mãe fazia sempre questão disso. As cercas ainda mantinham a pintura branca. Sentou num dos degraus da entrada e olhou em volta. Aquele lugar... Tinha tantas recordações dali. As festas de aniversário, os almoços em família onde aquele jardim parecia pequeno, as brincadeiras com o irmão... Olhou para porta de entrada e sua coragem falhou.

_– Eu nunca irei para a Grifinória. – uma garotinha de cabelos cacheados e ruivos, com os olhos incrivelmente azuis cheios de lágrimas, falou assim que avistou um homem ruivo atravessar o pequeno portão da casa._

_- Por que você acha isso? – o ruivo se sentou nos degraus ao lado da pequena e a olhou nos olhos. _

_- Por que eu não tenho coragem. E é isso que se espera de um grifinório._

_- Você não acha que é muito cedo para pensar nisso?_

_- Eu já tenho quase cinco anos e o James disse que eu e o Al não iremos para a Grifinória. Ele disse que iremos para a Sonserina ou para a Lufa-lufa._

_- Oh – o ruivo deu um pequeno sorriso e, secando as lágrimas do rosto da ruivinha, acrescentou: – Todo mundo tem medo às vezes, princesa. Ainda mais quando se tem quatro anos._

_- Quase cinco. _

_- Ok, quase cinco. Quando você for crescendo, eles vão passando e você vai ver que é uma pessoa corajosa._

_- Mas e se eu crescer e me faltar coragem? _

_- Aí você respira fundo e pensa assim: "eu posso, eu consigo!"_

_- Isso funciona?_

_- Já funcionou comigo..._

**You left me with goodbye and open arms**

**(****Você me deixou com um adeus e braços abertos)  
A cut so deep I don't deserve**

**(Um corte tão profundo, eu não mereço)  
Well, you were always invincible in my eyes**

**(Bem, você sempre foi invencível aos meus olhos)  
The only thing against us now is time**

**(A única coisa contra nós agora é o tempo)**

**Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you?****  
(Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e ficar sem você?)**

**Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true?****  
****(****Poderia ser mais difícil ver você ir, encarar a verdade?)**

**If I only had one more day...  
(Se eu tivesse só mais um dia...)**

Levantou e olhou para a porta. Respirou o mais fundo que pôde.

- Eu posso, eu consigo.

Com um toque de varinha, destrancou a porta e entrou. Como do lado de fora, a casa por dentro continuava igual à última vez que estivera ali. Caminhou até a sala. Os móveis nos mesmos lugares; parecia que ela estivera ali no dia anterior, mas não estivera. Observou bem o ambiente e parou nas fotos em cima da lareira. Em uma delas, pôde ver a si e a seus pais em frente a casa. Ela devia ter menos de um ano.

Recolocou a foto no lugar e observou as outras: o casamento de seus pais, seus primos, Hugo e ela, seus avós, tios... Desviou o olhar das fotos e olhou para a janela.

"_Estava deitada no carpete da sala lendo um livro distraidamente, quando viu uma coruja adentrando a janela. Pegou o envelope e o abriu rapidamente._

Escola de magia e bruxaria Hogwarts

Diretora Minerva McGonagall

Prezada Srta Weasley,

Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa tem uma vaga na escola de magia e bruxaria Hogwarts...

_Mal terminou de ler, começou a pular de alegria. Tinha sido aceita. Ela iria para Hogwarts. _

_- Pai! Mãe! – gritou o mais alto que pôde. Viu a mãe vir da cozinha. Não foi preciso palavras. Bastou ver a carta em sua mão para abrir um enorme sorriso e ir abraçar a filha._

_- Meus parabéns! Eu estou... – a mãe não pôde terminar a frase. Seu pai tinha acabado de descer as escadas correndo. _

_- O que foi filha? – o rosto do pai tinha uma expressão preocupada._

_- Eu fui aceita, pai! Eu vou para Hogwarts! – o pai sorriu e a abraçou forte dando alguns rodopios com ela no ar._

_- Parabéns, filha! Minha garotinha vai para Hogwarts!"/i_

Andou lentamente até a cozinha e observou bem o lugar. Passou lentamente as mãos pela bela bancada de mármore que dividia a cozinha, caminhou até a pequena mesa de seis cadeiras e se sentou.

i_"A cozinha estava um pequeno caos. Se sua mãe visse isso, sem dúvidas, seu pai estaria encrencado. As portas dos armários estavam sujas com alguma massa branca, a pia estava com algumas vasilhas suja e o chão coberto de farinha. A única coisa que parecia no lugar era a mesa posta para três. Viu seu pai em frente ao fogão aparentemente inteiro. E seu irmão terminando de colocar algumas coisas na mesa.- Um furacão passou pela cozinha e eu não ouvi, papai?_

_- Bom dia pra você também, filha. _

_- Bom dia papai. Mas o que aconteceu por aqui? _

_- Nada. Apenas estou fazendo o café da manhã. – respondeu colocando um monte de panquecas em cima da mesa – Pronto._

_Sentou-se ao lado do irmão e observou a mesa. As torradas estavam bem torradas, para não dizer queimadas, os ovos estavam crus; apenas as panquecas pareciam panquecas._

_- Ainda tem cereais?_

_- Ora, o café não está tão ruim assim. – seu pai disse enquanto comia uma torrada._

_- Sejamos sinceros, papai, a única coisa que parece salvar o café são as panquecas._

_- Ok, eu admito: está horrível. Os cereais estão no armário. – Hugo se levantou e foi pegá-los. _

_- Não está pretendendo fazer o almoço, não é, papai?_

_- Definitivamente, não! Almoçaremos fora. _

_- Quando a mamãe volta?_

_- Amanhã cedo, espero. Acho que vou começar a arrumar essa bagunça. – disse se levantando – Sua mãe não pode nem sonhar que eu deixei a cozinha neste estado._

_- A gente ajuda, papai, mas vamos tomar café antes. – disse sorrindo para ele e pegando uma das panquecas."_

Aquele tinha sido um dia incrível. Depois de arrumarem a cozinha, eles passaram o dia inteiro fora, apenas os três.

Caminhou devagar pela casa. Subiu as escadas e viu que o quarto do irmão estava fechado. Entrou no quarto dos pais.

_"Entrou correndo no quarto dos pais, com o pergaminho ainda em mãos. A coruja de Hogwarts havia acabado de deixar a carta._

_- Mãe, pai, acordem! – disse se jogando na cama dos pais. _

_- Ainda está cedo, Rose. Vai dormir... – o pai resmungou ainda sonolento olhando o relógio. _

_- Eu virei monitora, olhem. _

_Em segundos, a mãe despertou e abraçou a filha. _

_- Meus parabéns, é uma grande honra ser monitor. Eu e seu pai também fomos monitores em nossa época, não é, Rony? _

_- Claro que é. – O pai se sentou também – Você pode colocar os sonserinos em detenção._

_- Rony! – Hermione deu um cutucão no marido._

_- Apenas se eles merecerem. – piscou para filha – Parabéns, filha. Você merece um presente por isso._

_- Sério?_

_- É. Minha mãe fazia isso com a gente; eu pedi uma vassoura._

_- Legal. Vou escrever para o Al contando. Será que ele também é monitor? Estou louca pra saber..."_

**I lie down and blind myself with laughter**

**(****Eu me deito e me encubro com riso)**

**A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
(Um pouco de esperança é o que eu estou precisando)**

**And how I wish that I could turn back the hours  
(E como eu desejo poder voltar as horas)**

**But I know I just don't have the power  
(Mas eu sei que eu não tenho esse poder)**

**Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you?****  
****(****Poderia ser mais difícil dizer adeus e ficar sem você?)**

**Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true?****  
****(****Poderia ser mais difícil ver você ir, enfrentar a verdade?)**

**If I only had one more day...****  
****(****Se eu tivesse só mais um dia...)**

Caminhou até seu antigo quarto e se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo do mesmo jeito que o deixou: os ursinhos e os livros nas prateleiras, as fotos em cima da escrivaninha cheia de pergaminhos; até mesmo a casinha da sua gata estava no lugar. Olhou as fotos devagar. Pegou uma onde ela estava com o pai; ela não devia ter mais do que dez anos e ambos sorriam. Segurou a foto contra o peito; sentiu o coração apertado.

Viu em um canto o pequeno tabuleiro de xadrez. O pai tinha lhe ensinado a jogar desde pequena. Ele tinha ensinado as melhores táticas e feito dela uma ótima jogadora, mas não era apenas isso que ela gostava no xadrez. O que ela gostava mesmo era do tempo que passava jogando com o pai. Quando eles jogavam, eram apenas os dois. Hugo nunca gostou de jogar e sua mãe dizia ter cansado de perder para Rony. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da vez que realmente ganhara do pai: tinha quase doze anos. Aquele tinha sido um jogo de verdade; seu pai não tinha a deixado ganhar, como fazia algumas vezes. Claro que ele nem desconfia que ela sabia que ele facilitava o jogo pra ela, mas não naquele dia. Ali, ela sabia que tinha ganhado realmente e sentiu orgulho por isso. Pôde ver nos olhos do pai que ele também se sentia orgulhoso pela filha.

Sempre se dera bem com o pai, não que não se entendesse com a mãe. Hermione era uma mãe incrível. Seu pai vivia dizendo que as duas eram muito parecidas e ela sentia orgulho disso. Além da semelhança física, ela, como o pai vivia dizendo, herdara a inteligência da mãe e o incrível gosto pela leitura, mas desde pequena, sempre corria até o pai primeiro quando tinha medo, dúvidas. Talvez pelo jeito mais brincalhão do pai. Poucas vezes ele perdera a paciência com os filhos, diferente da mãe, que sempre dava as broncas. O pai só se manifestava quando o assunto era realmente sério. Seu pai era como um herói. Seu maior herói.

Olhou pela janela do quarto, que dava para os fundos da casa. A grama estava ficando mais alta, folhas estavam espalhadas pelo chão juntamente com galhos das árvores que ficavam lá.

_"Estava andando pelos fundos do quintal. A jardineira jeans já suja de terra. Procurava pelo primo. James sempre se escondia nos lugares mais difíceis quando brincavam de esconder. Ela sabia que não devia ir até ali sozinha, mas tinha quase certeza que James estava por ali, afinal, ele sempre desobedecia às regras. Olhou para cima e viu a janela do seu quarto; devia ter subido ate lá para ver se o primo realmente estava ali, mas agora era tarde demais pra pensar nisso. Avistou a bela árvore; era isso. Subiria ali; assim ficaria mais fácil ver se James estava por ali._

_Empurrou alguns caixotes até a arvore e subiu. A árvore não era assim tão alta para ela. Deu um pequeno impulso e se segurou no primeiro galho no momento em que os caixotes caíram._

_- Ok, não entre em desespero. Os caixotes caíram e agora não tenho como descer, mas não tem motivos para entrar em desespero. – sentiu uma incrível vontade de chorar, mas se conteve – Calma. Você já tem cinco anos. – olhou pra baixo – Merlin, eu só tenho cinco anos. - respirou e subiu no próximo galho._

_Sentiu o galho se mexer e o viu quebrar. Gritou. Tinha certeza que cairia no chão. Fechou os olhos, mas não sentiu a colisão com o chão. Abriu os olhos e se viu flutuando suavemente até sentir o chão. Olhou para trás e viu o pai com a varinha erguida, correndo até ela. _

_- Está tudo bem? Você se machucou? – ele se abaixou e a fitou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos da filha – Fala comigo, filha. _

_- 'Tá tudo bem. _

_- Graças a Merlin! – ele suspirou. Parecia mais calmo – O que você pensou que estava fazendo, Rose? Não sabe que não pode vir até aqui, ainda menos se for para subir nessa árvore? Você podia ter se machucado, sabia? Se o Al não tivesse visto você vir pra cá... _

_- Desculpa, papai. Eu só estava procurando o James. A gente estava brincando de esconder. – começou a chorar. Não queria decepcionar os pais. Sabia que não devia ter ido até ali. _

_- Não chora. Desculpa, eu não devia ter gritado com você. – abraçou a filha com carinho – Eu só não quero que você se machuque. Eu entrei em pânico quando te vi cair. Eu não sei o que seria de mim se algo acontecesse com você."_

Sentiu um pequeno vazio. Ali, com seus vinte e dois anos, desejou sentir aquele abraço. Desejou bater mais uma foto com o pai. Fazia quase um ano que tinha ido embora dali para morar sozinha em Londres. Fazia dez meses que não ia até ali, apenas por orgulho. Deitou na cama e abraçou a foto mais forte.

"_ – Eu não acredito que você está namorando um Malfoy. – Seu pai falava quase gritando. Desejou ter escondido por mais tempo seu namoro com__ Scorpius.__ Tinha imaginado que o pai não reagiria bem à notícia, mas tinha esperança de que ele entendesse._

_- Pode acreditar papai. __Scorpius. E sim, um Malfoy._

_- Eu vou levá-la até o __St. Mungus,__você deve ter sido enfeitiçada. _

_- Papai, eu não estou enfeitiçada. _

_- Então me diga que isso é uma brincadeira, Rose. _

_- Não é, papai. Eu e Scorpius estamos namorando; e sério. _

_Olhou para mãe que até então só assistia a cena ao lado de Hugo. Tivera que contar para a mãe primeiro sobre o namoro com Scorpius; ela os tinha visto juntos no beco diagonal._

_- Eu não criei você para namorar um Malfoy. O que você tem na cabeça, Rose Weasley? Que eu me lembre, você era apaixonada pelo Ted._

_- Pai, eu tinha dez anos..._

_- E daí!? Gina se apaixonou pelo Harry aos dez anos e hoje eles são casados e felizes._

_- Pai, o Ted é casado com a Vick. _

_- Sorte do Gui por tê-lo como genro. Mas e aquele garoto, como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah sim, Martin. Ele era um ótimo rapaz, era da Grifinória, estava no mesmo ano que você, lembra? Você ficou triste quando ele foi para a Romênia... _

_- Martin é meu amigo, pai. – estava perdendo a paciência._

_- Já sei! Esse Malfoy deve ter feito alguma coisa com você, filha. Use a razão! Já sei, você vai pra Romênia ficar com seu tio Carlinhos. _

_- Eu não vou para a Romênia. _

_- Vai sim! Tenho certeza que um tempo lá vai fazer você enxergar a verdade._

_- Eu estou vendo a verdade! Você que não quer ver. Eu amo o Scorpius e ele me ama independente dele ser um Malfoy ou ter sido um sonserino. Nós estamos namorando e ponto final. _

_- Rose, não seja ingênua, filha. Ele vai enganar você; os Malfoy não prestam, nunca prestaram. Você não está raciocinando direito._

_- Entenda, pai, Scorpius não é o pai dele._

_- Eu não tenho que entender, Rose, muito menos permitir isso. Eu proíbo você de se encontrar com esse Malfoy. _

_- Eu não sou mais uma criança._

_- Então pare de agir como uma e deixe de se encontrar com o Malfoy._

_- Quem está agindo como criança aqui é você, afinal, você vivia dizendo que só queria o meu bem._

_- E eu quero. _

_- Não parece. Eu estou feliz com o Scorpius. _

_- Eu não vou permitir que esse moleque coloque os pés nesta casa._

_- Eu me enganei com você, sabia?_

_- E eu com você, Rose. Se você quer namorar esse Malfoy, que seja bem longe desta casa e tendo ciência de que eu nunca aprovarei este namoro._

_- Eu odeio você, Ronald. – a expressão séria no rosto dele mudou. Parecia chocado; não esperava esta reação da filha. Sentiu um peso no coração; jamais tinha chamado o pai pelo apelido, muito menos pelo nome. Viu a expressão da mãe ficar mais séria e Hugo estava chocado. O pai não disse mais nada e então subiu para seu quarto."_

_**I'd jump at the chance**_

_**(**__**Eu agarraria essa chance)**_

_**We'd drink and we'd dance  
(Nós beberíamos e nós dançaríamos)**_

_**And I'd listen close to your every word  
(E eu escutaria com atenção cada palavra sua)**_

_**As if it's your last, well I know it's your last  
(Como se fosse a última, eu sei que é a última)**_

_**Cause today, oh, you're gone  
(Porque hoje você se foi)**_

_**Could it be any harder?**__**  
**__**(**__**Poderia ser mais difícil?)**_

_**Could it be any harder?**_

_**(Poderia ser mais difícil**__**?)**_

_**Could it be any harder to live my life without you?**__**  
**__**(**__**Poderia ser mais difícil viver minha vida sem você?)**_

_**Could it be any harder? **__**I'm all alone, I'm all alone  
(Poderia ser mais difícil? Eu estou só, eu estou só)**_

Deixou as lágrimas que segurava caírem. Aquela tinha sido a atitude mais idiota e infantil de toda sua vida. Na manhã seguinte saiu de casa. Tinha se arrependido do que disse ao pai, mas era orgulhosa demais para pedir desculpas. Na verdade, achou que teria tempo para isso.

Seu pai tinha julgado mal Scorpius, mas ela não devia ter dito aquilo. Agora estava profundamente arrependida e sentia que ao menos devia ter lhe pedido desculpa. Olhou para o anel em seu dedo. Estava noiva do homem que amava, mas não teria o pai para conduzi-la até o altar como sonhara. Uma chuva grossa começou a cair.

Na época, achou que aquele era o pior momento da sua vida, mas nada se comparava com agora. Nada podia ser mais difícil do que agora e seu coração nunca esteve tão triste. Por que ele a tinha deixado, ido embora sem se despedir? Nunca pôde imaginar que não o teria por perto, que ela nunca mais poderia abraçá-lo forte. Queria voltar a ser uma garotinha com medo da chuva só para ter a certeza de que ele entraria pela porta com apenas um chamado e a faria se sentir segura.

Olhou a foto onde seu pai sorria.

- Eu queria poder mudar o passado. – disse para foto como se ele pudesse ouvi-la – Ou, pelo menos, voltar um pouco o tempo. – as lágrimas continuavam a cair, agora com mais força, seguindo a chuva que caía lá fora. – Para ter a chance de dizer o quanto eu te amo, dizer que eu nunca te odiei, que foi tudo da boca pra fora. Por que você fez isso com a gente? Você devia ser eterno, você tinha que me levar até o altar, você tinha que fazer tantas coisas...

- Rose. – olhou para porta e viu Al parado. Ele estava molhado, vestido com um terno preto por cima de uma camisa branca – Todos estão te procurando, já esta quase na hora.

- Eu não estou pronta para isso, Al. – o primo veio até ela e sentou na beirada da cama.

- Imagino que esteja sendo difícil, mas você precisa decidir se vai ou não. Já está quase na hora.

- Eu não quero ir, eu não quero ver. Eu quero ficar aqui.

- Ok, eu fico aqui com você, então. – ficou por um tempo ali, abraçada ao primo que considerava mais como um irmão.

Queria ter apenas mais um dia ao lado do pai. Um dia onde ela pudesse aproveitar ao máximo, onde ela pediria desculpa; um dia onde ela pudesse ouvi-lo, onde ela o convidaria para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, onde estariam só os dois pela última vez. Queria um último abraço. Queria que as últimas palavras ditas a ele não fossem "eu te odeio".

- Sabe qual foi a última coisa que eu disse para ele, Al?

- Rose, isso não importa...

- Importa sim. Eu disse que eu o odiava. Eu achei que teria todo o tempo do mundo para dizer o contrário, mas eu não tive. Isso não é justo, Al. Ele se foi achando que eu o odiava, e ele devia me odiar, Al. Que filha sou eu que diz que odeia o próprio pai?

- Não, Rose. Ele te amava e sabia que você também o amava.

_**Like sand on my feet**_

_**(Como areia em meus pés)**_

_**The smell of sweet perfume  
(E o cheiro de um doce perfume)**_

_**You stick to me forever  
(Você ficará em mim para sempre)**_

_**And I wish you didn't go  
(E eu desejo que você não vá)**_

_**I wish you didn't go, I wish you didn't go away  
(Eu desejo que você não vá, eu desejo que você não vá embora)**_

_**To touch you again,  
(Para tocar você novamente,)**_

_**With life in your hands  
(Com vida em suas mãos)**_

Levantou e foi até as fotos. Pegou uma onde ela, Hugo e seus pais sorriam, sentados na escada. Tirou do porta-retrato e saiu correndo. Não ouviu mais nenhuma palavra do primo, desceu as escadas e saiu em direção à cidade. Não pensou em aparatar, apenas queria correr o mais rápido que suas pernas agüentassem. Não se importou com a chuva; sabia que Al estaria logo atrás dela. Entrou no pequeno cemitério de Ottery St Catchpole e continuou a correr. Todos os ruivos pararam para vê-la; a terra tinha começado a ser posta; a mãe abraçada ao irmão.

- Você sempre foi meu herói, sabia? Mas heróis não deveriam partir. Você devia ficar ao meu lado para sempre. Você dizia que sempre estaria aqui. Eu não acredito que você se foi. Você era tão novo... Eu ainda posso sentir seu perfume, sabe? Eu ainda consigo ouvir sua risada. Está sendo difícil sem você... – Todos a olhavam sufocados por um silêncio atordoante. A chuva havia parado. – Eu tenho tantas lembranças suas, eu aprendi tanto com você... Quem vai ganhar de mim no xadrez, agora? Quem vai me deixar ganhar só para eu não ficar triste? São tantas lembranças boas, mas é uma ruim que não me sai da cabeça, pai. Eu não te odeio, eu nunca te odiei. Eu te amo pai, sempre amei e sempre vou amar. Só queria que você soubesse disso. – deixou a foto cair junto ao monte de flores.

Hugo a abraçou e a mãe veio em seguida. Todos da família a olhavam dando apoio. Ela não estava sozinha, sabia disso. Quando tudo acabou e as pessoas começaram a ir, sentiu uma brisa bater em seu rosto. Sabia que Rony, onde quer que estivesse, sempre estaria com ela, assim como dizia a lápide.

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley**_

_**Março 1980Outubro 2027**_

_**Amado filho, marido, pai e amigo**_

_**Eternamente em nossos corações**_

_**It couldn't be any harder... harder... harder...**_

_**(Não poderia ser mais difícil... difícil... difícil...)**_

N/B: Oi, eu aqui de novo, dessa vez num trabalho extra, mas maravilhoso. Nem sei o que dizer, talvez dessa vez eu diga algo filosófico. Eu chorei no finalzinho... Já imaginaram como é difícil para uma beta míope, ler com os olhos embaçados? Aff... Mas valeu muito à pena. Espero que no final da leitura vocês sintam a mesma vontade que eu senti: liguei pro meu pai e disse o quanto ele era importante pra mim. Se, infelizmente, o seu pai já tiver partido como o pai da Rose nessa songfic, faça uma oração por ele, ou simplesmente pense nele com carinho. Beijão para todos! (Lucy)

N/A: Oi, estou aqui de novo nessa songfinc que esta em meus planos a um bom tempo cheguei a fazer vários rascunhos com essa musica que eu amo desde os meus 14 anos, mas foi quando terminei de ler Rdm que as coisas foram surgindo na minha cabeça espero que vocês tenham gostado do resultado.

Como já citei eu amo muito essa musica a um bom tempo e apesar de triste é linda, o clipe também é lindo apesar de ser um pouco antigo, aqui vai o link do clipe no youtube br./watch?vrY3PjXiL5M quem não conhece a musica ou o clipe e puder vale a pena dar uma olhada

A musica é Could It Be Any Harder do The calling

Espero que vocês tenham gostado por favor comentem

Quero agradecer a Lucy por ter betado a songfinc pra mim

beijos


End file.
